electronicmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Genres
The following is a list of sub-genres of electronic music. Feel free to add ones not listed, that you know of. *1970's and earlier styles **Berlin School **Disco **East Coast **Electroacoustic music ***Musique concrète ***Sound collage / Tape music **Electronic classical **Fusion **Krautrock **New age music **Progressive rock **Psychedelic rock **Serialism **Soundscape ***Biomusic **Space music ***Space disco ***Space rock **Synth pop **West Coast *1980's revival and Plunderphonics **Plunderphonics / Eccojams **Synthwave ***Darksynth / Dark Wave ***Dreamsynth / Dream Wave **Vaporwave ***Mallsoft ***Ocean grunge ***Seapunk ***Vaportrap *Ambient music **Ambient Drum and Bass **Ambient dub **Ambient goa **Ambient house **Ambient noise **Ambient techno **Berlin School **Chill out ***Chillstep ***Chillwave **Dark ambient ***Black ambient **Dronology / Drone music ***Drone folk ***Drone metal ***Drone psych ***Warm drone / Nu age **Lowercase **New age music ***Neoclassical new age music **Psybient **Space music ***Space disco ***Space rock *Breakbeat **Acid breaks **Baltimore club / Baltimore breaks **Big beat **Bounce / New Orleans bounce **Breakbeat Hardcore / Old school rave music **Breakcore ***Glitchcore **Breakstep **Broken beat **Dark breaks **Florida breaks **Ghetto Funk **Jersy club / Brick city club **New jack swing **Nu skool breaks **Progressive breaks *Downtempo **Acid jazz **Balearic Beat **Downbeat **Illbient **Nu jazz **Trip Hop *Electro **Electroclash **Electro funk **Electro House ***Big room house ***Complextro ***Dutch house ***Electro trash ***Fidget house ***Future bass ***Moombahton ****Moombahcore **Electro pop **Electro swing **Electro trance **Ghetto tech **Glitch ***Glitch hop ***Glitch house **Italo disco **Miami bass **Melborne bounce **Seapunk **Skweee **Synth pop *Electronic rock **Country dance music (CDM) **Electronic metal ***Cybergrind ***Electronicore ***Industrial metal **Dance-rock ***Dance-punk **Electropunk / Synthpunk **Indie dance / Alternative dance ***Folktronica ***indietronica ***Nu rave **Krautrock **New wave ***Dark wave ***Electro pop ***Freestyle ***Electroclash ***Minimal wave ***Synth pop **Progressive rock **Psychedelic rock **Space rock *Hardcore **Acidcore **Breakcore ***Glitchcore **Crossbreed **Darkcore **Digital Hardcore **Doomcore **Freeform **Free tekno ***Frenchcore ***Raggatek ***Hardtek / Tribe ****Happytek / Happy tribe ****Tribecore / Hardfloor **Gabber ***Artcore ***Dark gabber / Dark hardcore ***Nu Style Gabba ***Rotterdam **Happy Hardcore ***Breakbeat Hardcore / Old school rave music ****4-Beat ****Toytown / Toytown techno ***Donk ***Power Stomp ***Speed **Hardstyle ***Big room hardstyle / Hard room ***Dubstyle ***Euphoric hardstyle ***Rawstyle / Raw hardstyle ***Tekstyle **Industrial hardcore **Jumpstyle **Lolicore **Mashcore **Psycore / Full on hardcore **Raggacore **Schranz **Speedcore ***Extratone ***Splintercore **Terrorcore **Trancecore *Hip hop **Abstract hip hop / Experimental hip hop ***Avanthop / Avant-garde hip hop ***Cloud rap / Trillwave ***Left-field hip hop ***Psychedelic hip hop **Alternative hip hop ***Hipster hop / Indie hop ***Jazz rap / Jazz hop ***Nerdcore **Crunk ***Ratchet ***Crunkcore **Glitch hop **Grime ***Eskibeat ***Grindie ***Rhythm & Grime / R & G ***Sublow **Hip house **Hip pop / Pop rap **Industrial hip hop **Rap ***Chopper rap ***Dirty South rap / Booty rap ***East Coast rap ****Hardcore hip hop / Hardcore rap *****Gangsta rap *****Mafioso rap ***West Coast rap ****G-Funk ****Hyphy **Rap rock / Rock hop ***Horrorcore ***Rap metal / Metal hop ***Rapcore **Snap music **Trap ***Drill ***Jerk ***Juke / Footwork ***Trapstep ***Trapstyle ***Vaportrap **Trip hop **Turntablism *House music **2-Step **Acid house **Chicago house **Deep house **Disco house ***Electro boogie ***Euro disco ****Italo disco ***Nu disco ***Space disco **Diva house / Handbag ***Hardbag **Eurodance ***Italodance **Euro house ***Italo house **French house **Freestyle house **Funky house **Future funk **Future house **Garage ***2-Step garage ***Bass / Bassline ***Breakstep / Breakbeat garage ***Future garage ***Speed garage **Glitch house **Hard house ***Ghetto house / Booty house ***Bouncy house / Scouse house ****Hard bounce ***Donk **Hip house **Jackin' house **Minimal house / Microhouse **Pumpin' house **Progressive house **Tech house **Tribal house **Tropical house **Witch house *Industrial music **Aggrotech **Circuit bending **Dark wave ***Cold wave ***Ethereal wave ***Neoclassical / Neoclassical dark wave **Industrial dance ***Electronic body music (EBM) ****Electro-industrial ****Future pop **Ethereal **Glitch music **Industrial hip hop **Industrial techno **Noise ***Noisecore ***Japanoise ***Power Noise **Post-industrial *Jungle music / Drum and Bass **Clownstep **Crossbreed **Darkcore / Darkside **Darkstep **Drill and bass **Drumfunk **Drumstep **Funkstep **Hardstep **Intelligent Dance Music (IDM) **Jazzstep **Jump-Up **Liquid funk **Neurofunk **Ragga **Sambass **Techstep ***Skullstep *Techno music **Acid techno **Bangin' Techno / Pumpin' Techno **Detroit techno / U.S. techno **Dubstep ***Brostep ****Deathstep ****Drumstep ****Dubstyle ****Filthstep ****Metalstep ***Cinematic dubstep ***Funkstep ***Raggastep / Reggae dubstep ***Trapstep **Free tekno ***Hard tekno ***Heretik ***Tribetek ****Spiral tribe **Ghettotech **Hard techno / Hardcore techno ***Bouncy techno ***New beat **Minimal techno / Glitch techno **Nortec **Schranz **U.K. techno / Euro techno **Yorkshire Bleeps and Bass *Trance music **138 **Acid trance **Anthem trance **Dream trance **Electro trance **Epic trance **Ibiza trance **Hard trance **Hardstyle **Heavy-metal goa / Buttrock goa **Minimalist trance **NRG ***Hi-NRG ***Nu NRG / Hard NRG **Progressive trance **Psychedelic trance / Goa trance ***Full On ***Psybient ***Suomisaudi / Spugedelic trance **Tech trance **Trancecore *Video game music **Chiptune ***Bitpop **Nintendocore External Links *Guide to Hardcore Techno *Ishkur's Guide to Electronic Music *Wikipedia's List of electronic music genres Category:Electronic music Category:Lists